


Known

by sciencefictioness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing new about Keith’s hands slipping up his arms, cupping his cheek, clutching at his neck.  Nothing new about Shiro’s eyes on them, either, watching hungrily as they fell into each other.  They stood near an expanse of glass with infinite stars glittering just beyond it, Shiro seated on a bench behind them, teeth sinking hard into his lip.  </p><p>But, oh, there was something new about Shiro’s hands coming up to grip Lance’s hips, lingering for the barest of moments before easing him down.  Gently, slowly, giving him ample room to resist the pull, but Lance let himself be manhandled into Shiro’s lap.  They’d seen each other naked, been tangled up in bed together, it was ridiculous to feel embarrassed about something as simple as sitting in Shiro’s lap.</p><p>Lance fought down a blush all the same, trying to hide the pink in his cheeks by tugging Keith down next to them, burying their lips together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Known

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this fanart](http://lohkaydraws.tumblr.com/post/148418670668/lance-and-shiros-first-kiss) by lohkaydraws.

Keith’s mouth was on his, softer than it had any right to be considering just how sharp his tongue often was, familiar in ways that made Lance’s chest ache.  There was nothing new about Keith’s hands slipping up his arms, cupping his cheek, clutching at his neck.  Nothing new about Shiro’s eyes on them, either, watching hungrily as they fell into each other.  They stood near an expanse of glass with infinite stars glittering just beyond it, Shiro seated on a bench behind them, teeth sinking hard into his lip.  

 

But,  _ oh, _ there was something new about Shiro’s hands coming up to grip Lance’s hips, lingering for the barest of moments before easing him down.  Gently, slowly, giving him ample time to resist the pull, but Lance let himself be manhandled into Shiro’s lap.  They’d seen each other naked, been tangled up in bed together, it was ridiculous to feel embarrassed about something as simple as sitting in Shiro’s lap.

 

Lance fought down a blush all the same, trying to hide the pink in his cheeks by tugging Keith down next to them, burying their lips together again.

 

But then Shiro’s hand was on his thigh, skin on skin, fingertips playing at the edge of his boxers.  Shiro’s chest pressed up against Lance’s back, and he could feel the heat of him thrumming through the cotton of his shirt.  He tentatively rested his palm on Shiro’s thigh, unsure how exactly he was supposed to touch him.  They’d been together, sure, but it was always Keith between them, Lance and Shiro breaking him apart from both sides.  It wasn’t as though they didn’t have feelings for one another.

 

Lance just wasn’t sure how exactly to act on them without Keith there as a buffer, letting himself be shattered in beautiful ways but somehow still in control.

 

Keith pulled back from their kiss, lips red and swollen, eyes hooded with desire.

 

“Lance, why don’t you kiss Shiro now?”  Lance let his gaze flit over his shoulder to Shiro, who was watching with an intensity that made him want to writhe.  Keith continued as though he didn’t notice, but it was impossible not to see the way Lance shivered under Shiro’s stare.  “You two have pretty much had sex, but you’ve never kissed.”

 

Considering how Keith was looking at them, he seemed very invested in Lance’s answer.  But Lance didn’t know what to say.  Shiro’s gaze was almost predatory, like he wanted to devour him, yet there was something uncertain just under the surface.  A hesitation that wasn't at home on Shiro's face.

 

“Oh man… uh, usually Keith is in the middle…”  He trailed off, hating the way it sounded like an excuse.

 

Like he wasn’t dying to feel Shiro’s mouth on him.  He’d watched Keith fall to pieces under Shiro’s kisses, listened to him whimper into those perfect lips, felt him shudder as Shiro mouthed his way down Keith’s body.  

 

Mostly he was worried if he said anything else he’d start  _ begging, _ and Keith would never let him live it down.  Then Shiro smiled at him with something like fondness, fingers rubbing slow circles against his thigh, breath warm on Lance’s face.

 

“No pressure, it’s okay if you’re not into it.”  It sounded like a retraction, like something slipping through his fingers, and Lance stammered out a denial.

 

“No, no, it’s not like I don’t want to, I just-”

 

“Know Shiro is way cooler than you and you’re scared?”  Keith’s voice was wry and amused, and Lance wasn’t comfortable with how true the words were.

 

“I’m not scared!  Like totally not scared.”  He was, though, because why would Shiro want to kiss him anyway?  Why did Keith?

 

Why would _ anyone?   _ Shiro shot a half hearted glare at Keith, sensing Lance’s unease and trying to soothe him.  Those fingers still trailed electric on the inside of his thigh, edging just beneath his boxers, and Lance couldn’t decide if they were really as hot as they felt or if it was his imagination.  Like they would burn him, and Lance was fine with that.  Wanted to plead,  _ please Shiro, _ but kept silent. 

 

“Keith, don’t be mean.”  Keith leaned in a little closer, smirking into Lance’s cheek, his palm splayed out over Lance’s other leg.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be so _ shy. _ ”  Keith said it like it was cute, as though Lance was being adorable, and he bristled even if he wasn’t sure why.  He finally let his eyes meet Shiro’s again, and it was both a mistake and the right decision, because he felt the tension melt out of him in a rush.

 

“I’m not shy, not really.”

 

Lance leaned forward, and Shiro went painfully still.  As though he was worried Lance would startle and pull away.  He watched Shiro’s lips part, just barely, and Lance felt a warm breath paint itself over his mouth.  Then he was kissing Shiro, and oh,  _ fuck… _

 

He couldn’t really remember why he’d been so afraid of this.  Afraid of disappointing Shiro, probably, but there wasn’t any trace of disappointment.  Not in the way Shiro's grip went tight on Lance’s thigh, fingers easing deeper into his clothes.  Not in the moan he let out into Lance’s mouth, high pitched and needy.

 

Not in the way Shiro rutted up against him, already hard, and Lance could feel it.  Could feel the moisture leaking through Shiro’s boxers, and the way Shiro’s breath shivered its way out of his lungs, and the tiniest tremble in his jaw.

 

As though he’d wanted Lance for ages.

 

Lance opened his mouth, and Shiro’s tongue spilled into it eagerly, desperate little sounds filling their wet kisses.  Keith was mouthing his way down Lance’s throat, fingers slipping under the waistband of his boxers, trying to get him out of his clothes and Lance was fine with that.

 

_ Lay me bare.  Tear me to pieces. _

  
_ It’s all I want. _

**Author's Note:**

> Give me love and maybe I'll finish the filth with a part two I'm not ashamed to beg for feedback.


End file.
